Emotions are crazy!
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: My verison if Danny met kim and they both on the emotion controll device bring kim closer to Ron and Danny closer to Sam I own nothing:p DannyxSam KimxRon
1. Chapter 1

Well this story came to me when I was watching Kim Possible "Emotion Sickness". It's so cool it's like "Fanning the flames" but with technology no ghost powers. The girls - wait wait watch it. It's worth the wait if you haven't seen it. I'm typing because it was stuck on my mind!

So most of this is from Kim Possible which I don't own and nor do I own Danny Phantom.

oh Kim and Ron know about Danny's ghost powers. It's Dannyx SAM not Star really who thought of that? We need to get your brain check! :p

Score longest chapter by far 4,357 words!WOOHOO

* * *

><p>Sam Candance Manson and Kim Ann Possible stood up and walk calmly to Daniel Fenton and Ronald Stoppable. Danny held a scowld while Ron was smiling hand on his hips, showing off this costume. Ron was in a pickle. No lie, it was a light green pickle outfit while Danny was in Nasty Net outfit with the face cut out to see Danny's face.<p>

"Be the Nasty Burger mascot he says. You'll be cool he says. You'll met cheerleaders he says."Danny said as Sam and Kim walk up to him. Ron smiled.

"Hey this is what ladies adore. I get so many girls my nickname is shoe sale. Why? 'Cause I was the mascot." Tucker Foley said patting the guys on their backs.

"Dude it's an honor to wear this!" Ron stated with a fist to his heart eyes close. Tucker chuckle walking away.

"Hey Ron, in a pickle?" Kim snickered.

"Awwwww KP!" Ron groan.

"Atleast you don't need an oil change, huh ghostboy?" Sam chuckle.

"Sam, really?" Danny cross the top two of his six arms. "I'm not a robot. It's just a messed up six-legged bug."

"Sorry but I couldn't resist." Both girls laugh. Sam notice something and open her arms wide.

"I'm sorry Danny. Hug?" Danny raised an eyebrow but hugged her nevertheless. Sam turn them around in the gentle embrace rocking him slightly.

"Aww KP KP KP! There's something in my eye!" Ron cried out Kim rushed to check on Ron. She was trying to remove his hand and when she finally did, she found his finger.

"It's your finger. Ron, what's up?" Kim asked arms crossed.

"Yeah Sam, you're gothic, you don't do hugs." Danny agreed.

"Josh Mankey is dating Rose." Ron frown.

"And Valerie's with Jake." Sam sighed wrapping her arm around Danny's semi-warm body after taking off the nasty net.

"Ron," Kim giggled, "Mankey is so last semester."

"Its so sweet that you care, Sam. But it doesn't matter, I don't like her anymore." he hook an arm around her shoulders smiling.

"Kim don't hide the Mankey pain. I'm here for ya KP and," Ron reached over hooking a friendly arm around Sam's waist,"So is Sam, right Sam?" Sam nodded.

"I'm surprized you're not upset Ron." Sam thought outloud.

"Why would I be upset?" Ron asked.

"'Cause Rose had a major crush on you. Don't tell me you never notice?" Kim asked skeptically with an eyerow raised.

"No, KP! Why didn't you tell me!" Ron whine loudy.

The four heard some beeping and Sam looked down at her watch.

"Hey Wade." Sam smiled. "What up?"

"Woah, woah woah. When did she get a watch ?" Kim asked a bit jealous.

"Cuz she and Danny aren't always around you so this is an easy access. So Mankey and Rose are going out know. How Ron doing, Rose really liked him?" He asked.

"Oh he's taking it-" Sam words were cut off by Ron screaming 'Wade too? Aw man, why didn't someone tell me!"

"Sorry to put you in a pickle! I had to say that." Wade laughed at Ron scowlding face and the two heros behind them feeling ingored,"But anyway Drakken and Shego are on the run again. They're at the cave in Mayor Masters manison."

"On it!" Sam smiled. Ron hugged her before she and Danny ran off to the parking lot. Ron started struggling to take off pickle suit. Kim grabbed the suit dragging him into her car were Sam was in the back waitingfor Ron. Kim growled silently sitting beside the also anger halfa.

* * *

><p>Kim Possible lyrics Danny Phantom lyrics<p>

=**whisper=**  
><strong>he's a phantom<strong>  
><strong>danny Phan- Danny phan- danny phantom<strong>

_Ooohh yeahh yeah_  
><em>I'm your basic average girl<em>  
><em>And I'm here to save the world<em>  
><em>You can't stop me<em>  
><em>Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble<em>  
><em>There is nothin I can't do<em>  
><em>When danger calls<em>  
><em>Just know that I am on my way<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter where or<em>  
><em>When there's trouble<em>  
><em>If ya just call my name<em>  
><em>Kim Possible <em>

**Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very**  
><strong>strange machine<strong>  
><strong>It was designed to view a world unseen<strong>  
><strong>(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom )<strong>  
><strong>When it didnt quite work his<strong>  
><strong>folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it<strong>  
><strong>there was a great big flash<strong>  
><strong>every thing just changed<strong>  
><strong>his molecules got all rearranged<strong>

_Call me, beep me if ya_  
><em>Wanna reach me<em>  
><em>When ya wanna page me it's okay<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter if it's day or night<em>  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>  
><em>Whenever you need me baby<em>  
><em>Call me, beep me if ya<em>  
><em>wanna reach me <em>

(**phantom phantom**)  
><strong>When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair<strong>  
><strong>and glowin green eyes<strong>  
><strong>he could walk through walls<strong>  
><strong>dissappear and fly<strong>  
><strong>he was much more unique then the other guys<strong>  
><strong>and it was then danny knew what he had to do<strong>  
><strong>he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through<strong>  
><strong>he's here to fight for me and you <strong>

_Doesn't matter where_  
><em>Doesn't matter when<em>  
><em>I will be there for ya til the very end<em>  
><em>Danger or trouble<em>  
><em>I'm there on the double<em>  
><em>You know that you always can call<em>  
><em>Kim Possible<em>  
><em>Call me, beep me if ya<em>  
><em>wanna reach me<em>

**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all**  
><strong>cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)<strong>  
><strong>He's Danny Phantom<strong>

_When ya wanna page me it's okay_  
><em>whenever you need me baby<em>  
><em>Call me, beep me if ya<em>  
><em>wanna reach me<em>

* * *

><p>Soon as they arrived to Vlad's manison, Sam finally gotten Ron out the pickle. Sam and Ron was helping the main heros. Danny smiled sweetly at Sam, and Sam took it as a friendly guester. When Ron help Kim out she snatched her wrist out his gentle touch. Sam and Ron was walking side-by-side and she was lightly giggling at something he said. That was enough to make both heros blood boil. Ron wrapped an arm aroud Sam's shoulder as she slowly whispter something to Ron's ear. He smiled before telling her something and look back at Danny and Kim.<p>

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Kim growled clearly enviously.

"Something wrong guys?" Sam asked a bit clueless.

"Peachy Sam. Just peachy." Danny sighed hosptile.

"Kay then." Sam beam then she and Ron talked in a union, "Let's go!"

Once into the mansion Danny grabbed Sam's hand, who grabs Ron then Kim held on his other hand tightly. Danny fazed them into Vlad's lair to be greeted by Shego and .

"Shego!" Kim snarled coming visible.

"Hey Kimmie."Shego smirked.

"Well we should've known." Sam said becoming visible.

"Ooooh I love you're outfit." Shego smiled. Sam wore a dark purple tank top that stip was slighted to show some of her tummy in a triangle and fitting black jeans with lacy combat boots. Her long hair in a pony tail taping at her hip. Her clipped eyebrow raised as Shego smiled. "Hook me up, later?"

"Sure. Love to." Sam smile. "When?"

"In like half an hour? Mall?" Shego asked.

"Kay but first," Sam frown at Drakken, "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"So like I got to fight you Kimmie or Drakken won't pay me."Shego said hands blazing green.

"Woah you were never that nice to me." Kim pout.

"Sorry but I like her. She seems cool." Shego attempt to punch Kim in the chest but Kim swiftly duck and caught her arm flipping shego over her shoulder.

"Ugnnn she's gotten a lot of attention today, huh? Is Kimmie jealous because the pretty goth is spending so much time with your pant-losing-boyfriend?" Shego teased.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kim yelled kicking her in the chest sending her flying. She grabbed Kim by the shoulders and smash her into a wall. Shego watched a small device fall onto Kim's neck. Soon Shego was blasted to the other side of the room. She blasted Danny as another fell into Danny's neck. Shego grabbed the kimmicator and the knocked out Drakken.

"The ghostBoy and cheerleader will get what they need. Ghostboy with the goth chick and the mascot with Kimmie. This will be fun." Shego smiled.

"Oh time to meet the goth girl." Shego stood up and walk over to the mall. Sam stood there with a smiled.

"First are you going to do anything bad this week?" Sam asked.

"I promise if you buy the clothes." Shego said.

"Deal!" She and Shego shook hands. They walk to Hot Topic and glance around. They talked about past experinces and other girl things. **_(A/N if you tell I guy what girl things are then they'll read you like a book never tell a guy about girl things!)_**

"The one in Amity is better. I can't find anything good in here!" Sam sighed angerily.

"Let's go in Club Banana, there's a lot of cute things in there and they got a shippment of gothic clothing!" Shego smiled grabbing her wrist, "Let's go."

"Okay then." Sam agreed finally reaching the clothing store. Sam held up a tight little black dress, it was strapless with a red belt around the waist. Sam imagine Kim in it and smiled turning to Shego.

"Sexy but I don't think that's your style." Shego shrugged.

"I was planinng on buying it for Kim." Sam laughed.

"Don'tcha think Kimmie is too, umm I don't know good to wear that?" Shego asked.

"I have a feeling she's going to need it! And me too." Sam sighed.

"Anything for me?" Shego asked.

"Yep!" Sam held up classic black dress with green bowties along the chest area. It crossed like an 'X' halter and a big split on the right side,

"That's for classy here's sexy!" She held up a dark green dress with pure black belt. The dress was a couple inches above Sam's kness (so on Shego it'll be mid-thigh).

"I like it. Let's- meaning you pay for this and we go with our lives." Shego asked shaking Sam hand.

"Okay but I need to find a dress... Oh the Middleton pickle parade is tommorow! And Kim said she was dressing up in something new." Sam stated.

"Well lets go." Shego said pulling her to the cash register. After Sam paid she went to find Danny. Soon she and Danny rode back home in Danny's sport car.

"We're still going to the Nasty Net slash pickle festible?" Sam asked "With Kim and Ron."

"Yeah, Sam." Danny sigh hand on 12 o' clock other hand on the stick gently place her hand on top of his and Danny arch an eyebrow.

"I just want to tell you, I think you're really sweet." Sam lean forward kissing his cheek before heading into her house. Danny was smiling and blushing his head off.

* * *

><p>Danny was sitting at the table eating some breakfast. Tucker was eating a pound of becon and Sam sat infornt of danny.<p>

"Then Valerie said she don't like you nor me." Tucker concluded. Sam didn't notice the small flash of ice blue in Danny's eyes.

"She never love me." Danny sob uncontrolablly. "Why am I such a freak of nature. Am I that ugly? Is that why I can't get a girl?"

Sam and Tucker glance at one another before directing their attention back on the halfa.

"Danny, you're not ugly." Sam started but Danny eyes lit a green before growled.

"Who asked you Sam! You don't care 'bout me. You're always giving me mixed signs I can't read you! And you lost your kimmunicator! You're so in for it!" Danny reached forward grabbing her by the waist and Tucker by the wrist.

Jimmie and Devon was talking when they saw the trio. Both girls frown seeing the stress Sam. They walk the three.

"What happen here?"Devon asked hands on her hips.

"Danny you look beyond mad and a bit sad." Jimmie used one arm to hug her textbooks to her chest as the other was connected to her hip.

"Sam tell them." Danny growled.

"Well," Sam explain what happen. Danny eyes flash a light pink before smiling gently.

"Er and I guess it's my fault and really sorry."

"What? No no Sammy." Danny ran his fingers up and down her back. "It can happen to anyone, can't it? I'm sure Wade has another one to give us."

"Er yeah." Sam raised an eyebrow and then felt Danny arm circling her waist.

"Oh c'mon you. Lets go to class." Danny walked Sam to class. When they were in class Danny blew kisses to her, and soon a note was on her desk and it was address to her. Mr. Lance notice this and call her up.

"Read it." He said as the whole class watching as Sam blushed not knowing whats inside.

"Dear Samantha,

I love your hair,

I love your eyes,

especially your smile.

You're the only one who make my heart pound.

And after school I have something specail to ask you.

x's and o's but mainly kisses. Your GB." Sam read the poem before the girls giggled and guys chuckle but Danny was smiling like a love sick puppy.

Danny's been following Sam around all day and she started running from him. Though she was the fastest runner in school Danny seem to be around every she took off running away from school and run atleast two miles into Middleton High. Once she was in the school she ran for Ron classes, since she knew them by heart. When she reached him he seem to be as out of breath as she was.

"Danny/Kim acting so strange you gotta help!" both begged before laughing, when it died down Sam's and Ron's breathing were back in check.

"Its so werid," Sam started, " Danny's been... PMSing all day!"

"SM! I thought only girls could do that!" Ron said but Sam knew something was troubling him.

"He even wrote me the most sweetest poem, crap you Fenton! He making me all girlie!" Sam sighed.

"I know we lost the kimmuntior and she started crying, Then she got all angry at me, then made me tell Wade what I did and then she became all flirty. Look what she passed me in class look at it. Look AT IT!" He handed Sam the paper pink highlighted hearts and Ron Stoppable with a light pink color pencil.

"Danny was crying too, then he got angry and then all love dovy." Sam said,

"Must be a hero thing..." Ron stated, Sam slowly nodded her head.

"Ron, you may wanna run, Kim's behind the corner." After she said 'behind' Ron was in the parking lot, half away across the school.

Sam arrived back at school around lunch time she sat on the of the chair and pull Tucker close by her. Danny came in and pushed Tucker onto the ground taking the warm seat next to the Sam. He prop his elbow on the table with his hand under his chin and dazzling smiled at Sam before kiss the palm of her hand.

"Yeah Danny I gotta go bye." and like a gun she shot off. Danny chuckled before looking at Tucker who was still on the ground.

"Thats my goth girl! OH SAMMY COME BACK!"Danny took off in her direction.

"OhMyGosh, Danny's acting werider than usual! He like all up on me!" Sam said runing her fingers through her hair.

"So Danny's hitting on you and that's bad? You don't want to end up together?" Jimmie asked smoothing out the silver and gold dress. She was Ms. Nasty Net the Burger queen and she would ride a float with Mr. Pickle.

"I dunno. Maybe..." Sam sighed. "Just don't tell him you saw me and talk to me."

"What if Danny saw me talking to you and looking at me 'cuz I'm looking at you?" Jimmie asked as Devon came and gently combed her hair.

"Ohh no." Sam turn to see Danny. He rubbed her fore-arm gently.

"Sam, I have to something important ask you."

Sam, being a goth that she is. She ran away without speaking. Jimmie and Devon held knowing smiles and Danny grin in Sam's direction. Placing hands on his heart.

"So beautiful yet she's so shy. She always make my heart soar yet she afriad of saying she feels the same. Seeya two later!" Danny ran after her. Devon and Jimmie fell onto the ground with giggles.

Sam was runing as fast as she could. Danny ended up flying after her exposing his ghost powers. Danny went invisible and quietly sneak behind Sam with her leaning on the lockers. Her back press against the lockers and soon felt somthing cold press against her body. Soon two hands squezzed her wrists, directly on both side of her head. Danny became visual but as Phantom, Emerald met Periwinkle. Phantom press his body closer to hers.

"Now about that question," He smiled smiling connecting their foreheads, "I would be honor is you were my date to the Nasty Net slash Pickle festible. So will you be my date," Danny asked Sam face shocked, "Please?"

"I guess so, we are friends." Sam shrugged.

"Not a friend date but a date date." Danny smiled, before capturing her in a heated kiss. So the kiss became unbelievably passionate. He started nibbling on her lower lip and she became red in shock and mainly blushing.

"Um what 'bout Ron-"Sam was kissed by him again. This was a more angry kiss as if he took all his anger out on the kiss. Sam was breathless after it and then he nipped at her lower lip.

"Look," His eye blazing green,"You're mine! Ron can't have you, I know you like him."

"Danny," Sam laugh,"Ron and I are totally c-" She was cutted off by his lips again this time he put his hands around her waist kissing her senseless in the hallway.

"Pick me up at 7. I'll be at Kim's." Sam sighed dreamily before getting up and Tucker was standing there wide eyed. Sam rubbed noses with Danny before grinning deviliously.

"See you tonight, ghost boy."Sam backed up.

"Were you two kissing!"Tucker demanded and Danny only grinned nodding before walking away. Saam grabbed Devon and Jimmie's hands dragging them outside.

"Devy isn't this a dream? Being dragged by demented gothic teen. What'd tedious nightmare." Jimmie stated rolling her dark brown eyes and Devon started laughing.

"Oh then why should I be dragged too?" Devon asked,"Is this because I ate your chocolate cupcake in the nineth grade?"

"No I need to go dress shopping, then I want Devon to do my hair while Jimmie gets my makeup. Mind doing two faces instead of one?" Sam asked

"Sure! I got your back girl!" Sam smiled and hugged Jimmie for a millisecond.

"Devon I need you for hair please," Sam begged and Devon nodded silently.

"Devy take Jim to Kim's kk?" Sam asked as the two nodded and jumpped into Devon's car.

"So Miss. Nasty Net did you chose the song all the lovebird will dance to tonight?"Devon asked.

"Yeah but it's a surprised."Jimmie giggled.

"Artist? Atleast tell me that!" Devon begged.

"Miguel." Jimmie answer as they pullup into Kim's yard. They knock on the door to see a depressed Kim.

"How may I help you?" Kim asked.

"We're getting you and Sam ready for the group date." Jimmie said sliding into the house.

"Thank Goddness! I need help." Kim breathe.

"Sam got outfits and on her way," Jimmie stated.

"I'm doing your hair while Jim got makeup." Devon explain as the doorbell rung again. Kim open the door seeing Sam with four hangers and an large shopping bag.

"Let's get to it." Sam smiled and after 4 hours all the girls were done.

Sam was wearing a purple dress that sparkle and the straps hung on her upper forearms. It had a low 'V' neck with fishnet and matching purple shoes. Her hair was and flipped out iin a flirty way. Her bangs covering her right eye and flicked out at the end. She had an ice crystle that Danny made her on her neck as a necklace with a pair of dangling diamond earrings. Her eyeshadow was a regular purple with purple crystles, thick but light black eyeliner, a light pink blush on her cheeks, and cheerybloosom lipgloss on her natural red lips.

Kim was in the dress Sam brought her with Shego. She also put on red bracelets and small black heels. Her hair was pretty much the same just a bit flatter so it hung infornt of her left green eye. She wore bronzer on her eyelids, darker pink blush with red hot lipstick.

Devon wearing a dark purple dress that fell to her knees. The dress was strapless and fitting until it reached her waist flairing out. She was wearing pumps and Devon curled her hair as she do daily because her boyfriend loves it. She let Jimmie put sparkly purple eyeshadow and dark purple eyeliner on her with Sam's pulm color lipstick.

Jimmie was in a silver dress wrist sleeve and poof over her hands, there were golden sea waves one the bottom. A gold tiar sat happily on her head. She wore black heels and a gold necklace. Her eyeshadow was gold and thick black eyeliner and she used a liquid silver eyeliner writing NN on both eyes with fake eyelashes and red lipstick. Devon gave Jimmie a bump and long shirly temptle curls, one perched on each shoulder and the rest tapping her upper back.

"Yall look great!" Jimmie giggled then Devon heard the door bell. A guy probably 6'1 stood over her with a content smile. He hair fell over his hazel eyes wearing a tux that matched his skin complexion.

"Well," he grabbed her hand spinning her around, "Aren't we beautiful?"

"Oh you,"She giggled,"You look hot too."

"Kim? Kim? KP? Are you in here?" Ron asked, walking into the house.

"Hello baby." Kim walked slowly down the stairs.

"Wow. Kim, you look great."Ron breath was lost in his thoart, he wore his school outfit."And Devon I like your outfit too."

"I decided to dress up you don't mind do you?" Kim asked.

"No not at all." Ron smiled. Danny walked into the house with a black gift in his hands with purple ribbion.

"Sam?" Danny asked. "By the way you guys look fantastic."

"Right here."Sam walked down stairs. Danny kissed her hand and handed her the gasped, Danny made her a bracelet of ice crystles! On one shape like a heart-the center piece- was Danny F + Sam M = Love.

"Danny it's do beautiful. What's this for?" Danny smiled and slip it on her wrist.

"Because I love you." He answer, "Just something I could do for you."

Soon they kissed, which start Kim kissing Ron and Devon boyfriend, Jake, dipped her down kissing her. Jimmie stompped down stairs makeing the three couple stop kissing.

"Can we atleast leave so I don't have to watch because I'm alone!" She stomped. "And no one said anything about me! Dirty!"

The six broke down in laughter before heading to the festible.

* * *

><p>-Jaded Jimmie<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well this story came to me when I was watching Kim Possible "Emotion Sickness". It's so cool it's like "Fanning the flames" but with technology no ghost powers. The girls - wait wait watch it. It's worth the wait if you haven't seen it. I'm typing because it was stuck on my mind!

So most of this is from Kim Possible which I don't own and nor do I own Danny Phantom.

oh Kim and Ron know about Danny's ghost powers. It's Dannyx SAM not Star really who thought of that? We need to get your brain check! :p

* * *

><p>Jimmie and Devon were side by side. Devon handed Jimmie a hairclip and Jimmie handed her a stylist hat. Devon tilt the hat up as Jimmie placed it cutely in her hair. Devon look great while Jimmie looked cute which she fussed about.<p>

"Devy, you look awesome and I look somewhat cute! Unfair!" Jimmie said crossing her arms.

"Well, sorry?" Devon smiled sheepily(sp?) but giggling slightly.

"Go to your boyfriend, Jake, I'ma get ready for the pride float. Hey, make sure you carmea workin' cuz' Danny and Sam are going to have some moments. I'll catch them and you catch Kim and Ron." Jimmie said aiming her carming at the blushing Sam stuck in the halfa's arms.

"Don't cha think it's a little evil?" Devon asked.

"At which part?" Jimmie ask not moving her head but her eyes.

"Oh I dunno everything? We paid Shego to put your invention, on Kim and Danny's neck? How you hacked into the school camera? How we devise this plan? That we made Kim go gaga of Ron and Danny madly inlove with Sam?" Devon asked.

* * *

><p>Kim Possible lyrics<p>

_Ooohh yeahh yeah  
>I'm your basic average girl<br>And I'm here to save the world  
>You can't stop me<br>Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble  
>There is nothin I can't do<br>When danger calls  
>Just know that I am on my way<br>It doesn't matter where or  
>When there's trouble<br>If ya just call my name  
>Kim Possible <em>**  
><strong>_Call me, beep me if ya  
>Wanna reach me<em>

When ya wanna page me it's okay  
>Doesn't matter if it's day or night<br>Everything's gonna be alright  
>Whenever you need me baby<br>Call me, beep me if ya  
>wanna reach me<p>

Doesn't matter where  
>Doesn't matter when<br>I will be there for ya til the very end  
>Danger or trouble<br>I'm there on the double  
>You know that you always can call<br>Kim Possible  
>Call me, beep me if ya<br>wanna reach me

_When ya wanna page me it's okay  
>whenever you need me baby<br>Call me, beep me if ya  
>wanna reach me<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Look<em>," Jimmie usher her to the side of the building. "At 10 the control well send them to 3 different emotions.**Love, sadness**, lastly **anger**."

"But _Ron_ got the romote! Lord knows what he's gunna do with it!"

"Whatever happens; I program them to my control so, what could possibly go wrong?" Jimmie asked smiling, "you know you love me! Don't be givin' me that look, you luff me!"

Devon said nothing feeling guilty. Jimmie shook her shoulders,"SAY YOU LUFF ME!"

"OK! Ok; I love you, like a friend." Devon smiled.

"I said LUFF!" Jimmie scream jumping up and down, "Say it. Say_ it_. Say IT. **_SAY IT_**!"

"I_ luff _you! **Happy now**?" Devon asked rubbing her temples. God, Jimmie can act so immature!

"...yay..." Jimmie voice became soft and shy.

"You're nuts." Devon said laughing, "You are completely nuts!" Just then Sam walked up to them.

"Is this about her stalking you on Facebook?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"Yes and something else." Devon sighed.

"Hey; I still don't know where you live! So many people will be calling 911 on my butt!" Jimmie declared,"Now it's almost time for my float ride and Devy to go back her date."

"Danny's acting so werid lately."Sam said suddenly.

"He thinks you and Ron have something going on." Devon sighed.

"What? Let me talk to him." Sam blushed and walk away.

"This maybe the greatest day of my life!"Jimmie grin.

"Excuse me, beautiful?" A deep voice called from behind her. She was about turn around, why was this voice so close behind her? Deciding against it, she decide to look around.

"Ma'ma?" The same voice, deep, dark and rich.

"Totally awesome! Super Mario Advance! They were suppost to come in like three weeks!" Jimmie grin as hand wrap gently around her wrists. Jimmie elbow the attacker in the stomach and pushed him down. 'Him?' Jimmie thought.

"I'm sorry but just needed to talk to you." He sighed brushing his jeans.

'He's really cute...' Jimmie thought. This boy was dressed in a black tuxedo. He's short curly her was cut, so it looked like waves. He wore dark green contacts; with full lips, brushy eyebrows,and dark brown skin. He had one pierce ear. His earring was a silver basketball player flying through the air with a basketball.

"Ya'know," Jimmie dropped down beside him, "'Hey girl in the crazy silver dress.I need to talk to you!'That would probably work, huh?"

"I said 'Hey beautiful,'you just ingored me." He smile at her watching check his arms.

"Maybe cuz I ain't beautiful?" Jimmie stated hands by her side.

"You are; to me." He lean forward and kiss her was in shock, she don't even know him.

"I'm James; I'm the Pickle Prince. I lived in California until I turn 16. I'm 17 and 1/2 years old. Born Octber 26th 1996, I have an older brother and younger sister."James started to give his lifestory.

"James- dude, I don't need to know all that!" Jimmie giggled,"I need to know why did you chase me down?"

"Queen, it's time for the pride!"

"Oh," Jimmie got up and place the game back on the table,"let's go!"

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom lyrrics<p>

*=whisper *he's a phantom *danny Phan- Danny phan- danny phantom  
>Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine<br>It was designed to view a world unseen (he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom )  
>When it didnt quite work his folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it there was a great big flash every thing just changed his molecules got all rearranged<br>(phantom phantom)  
>When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair and glowin green eyes he could walk through walls dissappear and fly he was much more unique then the other guys and it was then danny knew what he had to do he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through he's here to fight for me and you<br>(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)  
>* He's Danny Phantom<p>

* * *

><p>Sam stood beside Danny as he throw the ball and knocked over the bottless.<p>

"Nice! What's your chose?" The guy at the stand asked waving him hand at the prizes above.

"The black and purple teddie bear please!" Danny smiled wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. The man handed Danny his prize and smiled.

"Goodbye love birds!" He called out as the two walked away.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Sam shouted out as Danny cuddle into her.

"I love you," Danny sighed his head happily placed at the crook of her neck.

"What? You don't love me!" Sam announce.

"Yes I do!" Danny sighed dreamily.

"Danny we need to talk!"Sam sat down on a bench and Danny followed. He kissed her cheek before sitting beside her his arm tightly around her waist... she couldn't say she didn't love it!

"Danny we've been friend since I moved to Amity. Remember I was seven and we met at the park?" Sam asked.

"The best day of my life, how could I forget? I've met the love of my life there. When I come back from a ghost fight, I sit on the swings and imagine myself as seven and just remeeting you. That's the greatest moment of my life."Danny smiled kissing her hand. Sam bit heer lip, is it bad to keep Danny like this?

Yes, he don't love her; he loves Valerie and Paullina

. Sam thought sadly.

"No, the greatest moment of your life was when you met Paullina and Valerie!"Sam sighed angerily sliding her hand out his gentle grip.

"Is that why you're so upset? Some popular preps? Sam Ilove how you jealous! That's why I awlays talk about I like them. It annoys you, the one date with Valerie, I just felt bad for her. Imay caught on the idea of us dating but Valerie isn't the one for me! You are."Danny explain rubbed her cheek with his. His mouth rright besideher ear, "Because I will always love you."

"UGH Danny! You don't love me and i don't love you. We're in the Friend Zone!" Sam growled. Ember must be behind this, Sam thought.

"You, you," Danny eyes flash blue before he was was balling out crying."You don't love me! Am I that bad to be around? Is it because you don't like Phantom because he's always fighting and your against that? If so I'll get rid of him! He won't be anywhere near you. You don't like human me? I can kill him! I really can, Phantom forever." He hugged Sam like a lost child finally finding his mother.

"Danny why would you do that? You're acting like I broke your heart!" Sam tried to hush hi, with her red cheeks. Danny caused a scene and a lot of people were watching.

"WHY?" Danny's eyes flash red and yelleed out, "I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU! When we're older I WANNA MARRY YOU! I want my first daughter to be name Lilian because YOU want YOUR first daughter name Lilian!" Danny yelled out.

"We need to talk about you. We also need to discuss Ron- mmmpphh!" Sam word were cut off by Danny's fierce angry kiss.

"It's because of him isn't it!" Danny yelled looking her deeply in the eyes."Yoou don't want to be with me because you like RON!"

"Daniel Jackson Fenton; Ron and I are total d-" Sam was stop by Danny's kiss. It was a lot less angry but a bit sad as if it drowned his sorrows.

"Dating, huh? I guess I'll just have to get rid of him first!" Danny whispter in her ear and took off runing.

* * *

><p>Okay I know this was supppost to be my last Chapter but I like so lazy. I'm sorry but this is a promise the next chapter is the <strong>last one!<strong> _It's a promise!_

Jaded _J_immie


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while but here the last chapter no no tears please enjoy! Review even if you don't have an account! =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kim and Ron~<strong>_

Ron was being drag by Kim. Her red hair over her green orbs, but a love sick smile stuck on her beautifully round face. Ron frowned; Kim is beautiful without a doubt but their friendship? Better than the most expensive jewel in the world. Kim pulled him to the water-shooting contest; since she knows her way around a gun she easily won.

"The prize goes to the pretty little lady." The man said as Kim clapped her hands. Kim point to a stuff pickle with a hat, two goggle eyes and a large grin. The man handed her prize as she pass it over to Ron.

"This is where you say 'booya!'." Kim said giggling.

"Mmhm booya," Ron said annoyed as he threw away the toy, "Kimberly we need to talk."

"Okay what do you wanna talk about?" Kim asked her fingers dancing on his palm.

"Kim," Ron said pulling his hand way, "we're best friends since like ever."

"Mhm." Kim said, her eyes half open and her mouth in a sneaky smile.

"We're a great team and all...but now I feel," Ron switch his hips in the which turn on the device in his pocket to joy.

"Heheh you said team! Haha team." Kim said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Earth to KP team isn't funny," Ron said slightly glaring this mad Kim quiet. Ron shifted again now the emotions are joy went to anger.

"I think dating would complaint things..." Ron trailed off. Kim frowns and leans forward, growling.

"Nothing should be complained."

"That's what I been saying!" Ron said smiling before sitting in a comfortable position as the clock struck ten.

"I love you." Kim said leaning forward, her lips met Ron's in a sweet kiss.

"KP," Ron stressed, "No we can't." The control set to anger.

"Why not Ronald?" Kim asked growling before her eyes flashed blue, sadness, "Ron I love you!"

"We're best friends and maybe we should just… you know stay friends." Ron said looking down.

"Are you- are you breaking up with me?" Kim asked tears rolled down her face, "why?"

"Kim I'm going to get Sam. Maybe a girl to-" Ron was cut off by a crying Kim, she was now balling out crying.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Kim said stomping her foot. Her sadness turned to anger.

"It's because of Sam isn't it? She a dead woman!" Kim yelled out on a hot pursuit of Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>*=whisper *he's a phantom *danny Phan- Danny phan- danny phantom<strong>  
><strong>Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine<strong>  
><strong>It was designed to view a world unseen <strong>

**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom )**

_Ooohh yeahh yeah__  
><em>I'm your basic average girl<em>  
><em>And I'm here to save the world<em>  
><em>You can't stop me<em>  
><em>Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble<em>  
><em>There is nothin I can't do<em>  
><em>When danger calls<em>  
><em>Just know that I am on my way<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter where or<em>  
><em>When there's trouble<em>  
><em>If ya just call my name<em>  
><em>Kim Possible <em>_**  
><strong>_Call me, beep me if ya__  
><em>Wanna reach me<em>_

__**When it didnt quite work his folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it there was a great big flash every thing just changed his molecules got all rearranged**  
><strong>(phantom phantom)<strong>__

_When ya wanna page me it's okay_  
><em>Doesn't matter if it's day or night<em>  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>  
><em>Whenever you need me baby<em>  
><em>Call me, beep me if ya<em>  
><em>wanna reach me<em>

_**When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair and glowin green eyes he could walk through walls dissappear and fly he was much more unique then the other guys and it was then danny knew what he had to do he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through he's here to fight for me and you**_

_Doesn't matter where_  
><em>Doesn't matter when<em>  
><em>I will be there for ya til the very end<em>  
><em>Danger or trouble<em>  
><em>I'm there on the double<em>  
><em>You know that you always can call<em>  
><em>Kim Possible<em>  
><em>Call me, beep me if ya<em>  
><em>wanna reach me<em>

**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)**  
><strong>* He's Danny Phantom<strong>

_When ya wanna page me it's okay__  
><em>whenever you need me baby<em>  
><em>Call me, beep me if ya<em>  
><em>wanna reach me<em>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Danny and Sam~<strong>_

"Danny no!" Sam scream and grabbed his hand.

"Sam I'd love to stay here and kiss you senseless," Danny said before leaning down and kissing her lips passionately, "I need to _remove_ Ron so we can be together."

"Danny you don't understand! Ron and I are s-" Sam was cut off my Danny's tears as he ran off.

~Jimmie and James~

"Ready?" James asked, his arm out. Jimmie looped her arm with his.

"Yeah," Jimmie said before kissing his cheek. Jimmie said as James turn away blushing.

"Wait! Something isn't right!" Jimmie said, "sir, may I borrow you're binoculars?"

"Sure Ms. Nasty Net." Jimmie said gratefully as she held the binoculars to her eyes. She saw Kim running with tears in her eyes and anger dressed her features, same with Danny. Jimmie watched as they met. Danny ran to Ron and started throwing punches as Kim aimed her kick for Sam, who dodged it successfully.

"I have to go!" Jimmie gasp as she handed the man belongings back. She ran off stage with James right behind her.

_**~Devon and Jake~**_

Devon kissed Jake softly as he rubbed her side gently, caressing the soft skin. Devon suddenly shook, fret filled her senses as her eyes widen.

Something isn't right.

Jake felt her discomfort and looked at her lovingly. He hugged her and rock them side-to-side, being a supportive boyfriend and protecting her.

"Devon," Jake asked, "what's wrong?"

"I dunno' I'm happy but something's wrong." Devon answered cuddling into her boyfriend.

"Devon go to your friends." Jake said after she replied.

"What? Jake I-" Devon tried to protest and he only kissed her lips once more.

"Just save me a dance at midnight." Jake said smiling sweetly at her.

"I promise!" Devon said before sharing on final kiss with her before she took off. Running as fast as she could in heels.

_**~Center of the Feasible~**_

"You just had to show up!" Both Heros screamed to the opposite sidekick.

"I've waited 13 years for Sam and you show up and take her with a snap of you're fingers?" Danny asked growling punching Ron in the chest. Sam raced to Ron and helped him up. Danny and Kim growled like animals.

"I been through everything with Ron and you got him wrap around your finger?" Kim asked pulling Sam off Ron.

Jimmie and Devon made in there and held back the teens. Jimmie tighten her hold on Danny as he tried to phase out her arms. Devon was trying to calm down the flexible teenage girl. In other words, it isn't holding back a natural born hero.

"Listen to me!" Ron and Sam yelled at the same time, "We're second cousins!"

"What?" Kim and Danny stop dead in their tracks.

"Since when?" Kim asked.

"Ron's dad and my dad's first cousin. Come on the blonde hair, dad wear contacts over his brown eyes, both our dads are allergic to fur. Ron and I love animals, so naturally we get along he's one of my family I can actually _stand_." Sam said, "This is the first time Ron and I really meet up because the last time we were together was when we were six."

"Sam I'm sorry," Kim said her eyes on Sam's, "I just really love Ron and he shown you more affection I guess I got jealous."

"Same here Ron. I mean, Sam is such a wonderful girl and I didn't want to lose her. She's actually my obsession." Jimmie smiled at Danny's confession. Jimmie's fingers yanked off the chip implanted in his neck and walked over to Kim and did the same. The chips were black, meaning fried without anyway to retrieve them.

"Uh sorry interrupt this touching loving moment but I need my queen!" James said pulling Jimmie toward him and walked off.

"OK HELLO MIDDLETON AND AMITY PARK!" Jimmie screamed into the microphone she was either too nervous or overly excited.

"Eh maybe she's both." Devon said answer as if reading everyone's mind. Jake grinned as he walked up Devon and held her hand. Following his footstep: Danny held Sam's hand and Kim grabbed Ron's.

"Okay now I have to say something. Sam, Danny, Kim, Ron you are going to hate me," Jimmie started biting her lower lip.

"I've made this device call 'Moodiers' and had Shego to help get them on Danny's and Kim's neck. This helped cause the weird behavior all week."

Danny and Kim blushed looking away as Ron and Sam frowned.

"I'm so so sorry. Danny and Kim are clueless idiots! They hurt you both by going out with other people and I can't stand just sitting here and watching this. I mean Sam is going to be Samantha Fenton and Kim is going to be Kimberly Ann Stoppable. So I just stepped in to help. I didn't think it would lead to Kim trying to kill Sam nor Danny trying to destroy Ron. LOVEBIRDS!" Jimmie yelled.

"So please kiss and date!" James said after grabbing the microphone and grabbing Jimmie then kissed her. This led to Danny and Sam kissing then Devon and Jake then lastly Ron and Kim.

"Now that's settled let's start the parade!" Jimmie said as the two towns screamed in excitement.

"To start we'll have a slow song play. Danny Fenton, Samantha Manson, Kimberly Possible, Ron Stoppable please dance to officially start the event." James said.

"You too Devy and Jake." Jimmie said in an afterthought. The three couple got into to the slowdance position as the song 'Sure Thing' by Miguel.

"Everyone grab a partner and dance!" Jimmie said as she and James walked down and dance.

_You could bet that, never gotta sweat that_

_You could bet that, never gotta sweat that_

_You could bet that, never gotta sweat that_

_You could bet that, never gotta sweat that_

_If you be the cash, I be the rubber band_  
><em>You be the match, I would be a fuse,<em>

_BOOM_

_I'm the painter baby, You can be the nude_  
><em>Im the reporter baby, you can be the news<em>  
><em>Cuz you're the cigarette, and I'm the smoker<em>  
><em>We raise a bet, Cuz you're the joker<em>  
><em>You are the charm...<em>  
><em>And I could be the blackboard, you can be the tar<em>  
><em>And I could be the wall<em>

_Even when the sky comes falling_  
><em>And even when the sun don't shine,<em>  
><em>I got faith in you and I<em>  
><em>Put your pretty little hand in mine<em>

_Even when we're down to the wire baby_  
><em>Even when its do or die<em>  
><em>We could do it baby, simple and plain,<em>  
><em>Cuz this love is a sure thing<em>

_You could bet that, never_ _gotta sweat that_

_You could bet that, never gotta sweat that_

_You could bet that, never gotta sweat that_

_You could bet that, never gotta sweat that_

_You could be the lover, I'll be the fighter baby_  
><em>If I'm the blunt, I'll be the lighter babe<em>  
><em>Fire it up, <em>

_I can be the writer baby, you could be the quote..._  
><em>If I'm the lyric baby, you could be the note, Record that<em>  
><em>Saint, I'm a sinner<em>  
><em>[Rise], I'm a winner, and its you, what can I do to deserve that<em>  
><em>You could be paper baby, I'll be the pen,<em>  
><em>Say that I'm the one 'cause you're a 10<em>

_Even when the sky comes falling_  
><em>And even when the sun don't shine,<em>  
><em>I got faith in you and I<em>  
><em>Put your pretty little hand in mine<em>

_Even when we're down to the wire baby_  
><em>Even when its do or die<em>  
><em>We could do it baby, simple and plain,<em>  
><em>Cuz this love is a sure thing<em>

_**~After The Feasible~**_

"This has to be the perfect day." Devon said cuddling to Jake as all four couples walked home. Danny and Sam: Danny arm around her shoulder. Kim and Ron: Kim laying her head on his shoulder. Devon and Jake: Devon cuddling in Jake's neck and his arm loosely around her waist. Jimmie and James: holding hand surprisingly the shyest two in the group.

"Perfect night we got the love birds together!" Jimmie squealed as James chuckled at her. Jimmie looked down embarrassed but James slyly pulling her to his chest.

"Yeah it is. I'm dating the ghostboy, I love to rub this in Paullina's face." Sam said with an evil snicker.

"KP and the Ron-ster are together. I knew she always wanted me." Ron said smiling. Kim rolled her eyes and simply cuddle into him.

"I'm worried." Jimmie said suddenly. This caused all seven head turning to her with a questioning look.

"I made three Moodiers. Kim had the first, Danny had the second but who has the third? I went back to get the third one but it was gone."

"I'm sure you're worrying about nothing Jim," Kim said, "I mean who would use the Mo-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!" Dr. Drakken screamed. A green blast flew past his ear. The eight eyes watched Shego running behind him her eyes dark with anger. Her hair flying high in the wind as she chase her boss. The eight stop moving, their jaws drop. On her neck was just a little light blue device, the last Moodier.

"I wanted KISSY FACE!" Shego screamed and sped up to catch him.

The couples looked at one another. And then laughed.

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

Please RxR!


End file.
